The Assassins Part 2
by SatinKisses
Summary: This is the ending of my Assassins story.  My computer won't let me upload the rest of the chapters to the main story.  Sorry :
1. Chapter 21

**From Lord Minamoto's POV**

"M'Lord! M'Lord!" I turned around to see my top advisor, Jiro Mezuma running down the flight of stairs that led to the top floor of the castle.

"What is it?" I said a little concerned. I knew that something wasn't right. All of my guards that guarded the castle had been killed, several doors of my home were destroyed, and other damages had been inflicted upon my home. I shuddered to think what Jiro had to tell me.

"Its Fujima. He's been slain."

"What?!"

"Yes M'Lord. He's on the top floor with a huge gash in his head and is lying in a pool of blood."

"He was my top advisor other than you. First Yokohama and now Fujima?! I don't believe it!"

"I'm sorry M'Lord."

"Take me to him."

"Yes M'Lord." I began to follow Jiro up the flight of stairs to see my fallen advisor for myself. Such enough there he was. Sasuke Fujima had met a horrible death with a devastating blow to the head. From the looks of it, it seemed as if Nieci's weapon was what caused it. The first time she just beat him to a pulp, but the second time, she killed him. I had ordered that Fujima get special training from Sargeant Takahashi so he wouldn't fall prey to the girl again, but it seems as if it was of no use. Nieci has become even more deadlier than she already was and a force to be reckoned with. I turned my head to Jiro and gave him a serious look. "We must stop Nieci and Bankotsu immediately," I declared.

"Yes M'Lord I agree, but how do you suppose we do that? No matter how hard we try to go after them, we never seem to be successful of even inflicting damage on those two. The Shichinintai has slaughtered half of your army M'Lord."

"True. True." I put my chin in my hand and began to rub it. My army was pretty much useless and no matter how much training Takahashi gave them, they were still amatures compared to the Shichinintai. Even my used-to-be-weak niece could take out a chunk of my army by her lone self. Bankotsu took out my fourth in command, who was a ninja no less, and Nieci murdered my third in command. If I didn't do something, I would surely be next on the chopping block. And then it hit me! I turned back around to face my top advisor. "Jiro. I want you to send a message to Lord Akiro Sanyo. Let him know that I want to make a deal with him."

"But M'Lord, aren't you and Lord Sanyo bitter enemies? Isn't that why you hired Bankotsu in the first place. To help defend the castle from his troops."

"Precisely my dear Jiro. You see, Bankotsu slaughtered so many of Lord Sanyo's troops that I just know that he is itching to pay the little bastard back for what he did. Plus he himself had a grudge against Mokoto Kasugi. Kasugi used to work for him, but later turned his back on him when he found out that Lord Sanyo was doing treacherous things. If Lord Sanyo found out that he had the opportunity to take his revenge out on Mokoto's daughter, he would be thrilled. So you see Jiro, I'm making him an offer that he can't refuse. And in return, I shall give him back both the Suhitzo and Setsuna Villages that he's fought so hard to win back."

"Excellent plan M'Lord. Now the Shichinintai will have two armies to go up against. Four against approximately four hundred. Its ingenious!"

"Well what else did you expect? Now go and write the letter."

"Yes M'Lord." He bowed before leaving again. I then turned to look back down at my fallen advisor. Sasuke Fujima, your loyalty to me will not be forgotten. Nor will Kane Yokohama's. I will make certain that at the end of the day, I will have the heads of every single member of the Shichinintai.

* * *

**Nieci's POV**

"That victory over Fujima has seemed to get you fired up," Bankotsu said to me with a smirk when we returned to our hideout. We were down at the stream by the house again, as I washed the blood off my hands in the cool, crisp water.

"Yeah, well he had it comming," I replied.

"So whos next on the list?"

"Well other than Hari, we still have to take out Jiro Mezuma and Sargeant Takahashi before we have killed every advisor on Hari's staff. Jiro should be no problem, but you've seen what Takahshi can do. He is no joke."

"No he's not, but neither are you, me, Suikotsu or Jakotsu. We'll take them all out in one sweep." I smiled at his confidence, but still something told me in the back of my mind that Hari would be scheming something. Too many of his men have been killed by the Band of Seven and if he didn't get reenforcement, it would be all over for him. Bankotsu then walked over to where I was and knelt down beside me in the grass. He picked up Fujima's katana that I had taken as a trophy of my prey. He looked the impressive blade over. "You know Nieci, you should use this to help you fight. Just incase you lose your meteor hammer or something." I looked up at him then took the sword out of his hands. I gave it a good look over.

"You really think I can master something like this?"

"Hell yeah. If you can stop Jakotsu's sword you can pretty much do anything. We can start training with it if you want." I looked the blade over once more before I nodded my head. "Good. Come on." He reached down and eased me to my feet as we began to walk off into the distance.


	2. Chapter 22

LEMON WARNING

* * *

Bankotsu and I began walking down a pathway down the woods to an open field that was a ways away from the house. I wondered why he wanted to come out here to train since it was so far from the hideout and Jakotsu and Suikotsu. I figured it was because I would need more room to practice since my sword skills weren't that great.

We walked down a steep hill as the desolate field came into view. There were absolutely no people around and the grass was at knee level. Perfect for training. Bankotsu turned around to me and smiled. He lifted up Banryu and held it right out in front of him. I then drew my katana from my sheath. "Okay Miss Assassin. Let's see if you can take me on." I giggled.

"Think you can keep up?"

"The question is can you?"

"Oh yeah."

"You know you haven't trained much with swords. Do you really think you can handle it?"

"I can handle anything you can dish out." A small smirk appeared on his lips.

"Good to hear." I got into an offensive position and he got into a defensive one. "Come at me," he directed. I obeyed and came charging at him with the blade, but he held my strike off with Banryu. He chuckled as I walked back over to where I was. "Try again," he said. I nodded as I began running towards him again, but he held off my attack anothe rtime. I let out a groan of disappointment. "Don't get frustrated Nieci."

"I'm not," I lied.

"I know what. I think you need to get comfortable with your surroundings and emotions. Take off your armor."

"Huh?"

"Just do it. You'll see." I nodded my head as I began to take off the black and purple armor that I was wearing. Bankotsu also took off his armor. He took the red sash that he wore around his armor and walked over to me. "Turn around." I obeyed and turned around. He reached over me and tied the sash around my eyes so that I could see absolutely nothing. I was beginning to catch on.

"Oh I see. This is kind of like the 'blind samurai' thing or something like that." He lightly laughed again.

"Mmmm...you can say that. Now tell me. How do you feel when you're fighting?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like do you get a rush? Do you feel excited? Emotions like that." I thought about it for a moment.

"I guess it gives me a rush."

"Ahhh okay. And when you get this rush, how does it make you feel inside?" I felt his hands now on my shoulders as he began to walk forward which caused me to walk backward.

"Mmm...good I guess."

"You get this feeling like you're on fire? Mmm...Like, burning passion to fight is one way to put it."

"I guess you could say that."

"A passion so great that it leaves you insatiable and you can't wait to feel that way again?"

"Yeah. How do you know that?"

"Ha ha. I just do. So tell me, do you like that feeling?"

"...Yeah. Yeah I guess I do like it." He continued to walk me backwards. Where we were going I didn't know.

"Tell me Nieci. If you could get that same feeling through another method other than fighting, that same burning passion, would you want it?" We had finally stopped walking as my back was now against something very hard. I'm guessing it was a tree. I began to become a little suspicious.

"Like what kind of method?" He was very quiet, but I could hear him ruffling around. "Bankotsu?" I then felt a hand wrap around my wrist and being lifted upward. I gasped as I felt my fingers touch Bankotsu's warm chest. I could then feel him coming closer towards me until I could feel his warm breath on my face.

"Its time," was all that he said. My body began to tense up as I reached for the sash around my eyes, but Bankotsu foresaw my action and caught my hands in mid air. He then pinned them over my head on the tree with me. My heart began to race in my chest, for I knew what he was planning on doing.

"Bankotsu no. Please."

"Shhhh. Relax." He took a few steps closer, leaving me completely trapped. He then brought his lips to mine and gave me forceful and passionate kisses. My eyes widened behind the sash. Usually I would have kissed him back, but I knew what would happen if I did. He then began to nibble slightly on my lower lip, wanting me to open my mouth. When I didn't comply, he moved one of his hands and tickled my side, causing me to laugh. He slipped his tongue in before I had a chance to close my lips. Without knowing it, I sligthly moaned as he explored every inch of my mouth. I didn't know why, but it made me want to start to kiss him back. I began to start a battle with him. As our tongues fought, he removed his hands from my wrists and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I could then feel his hands at the neck of my kimono as he opened it slightly. Before I could stop him, his lips were now at my neck and his hands traveling up my thighs on the inside of my kimono. Even though his touches felt good, I still didn't want to know him intimately. I was still afraid.

"Bankotsu...ohhh...s-stop it. Please, I beg you."

"It sounds like you don't want me to. You might say that you do, but a woman's moans never lie. You just need to let go." He reached up and lowered the collar of my kimono to my shoulders. I then felt my feet leave the ground as Bankostu now held me firmly against the tree with me in his arms. "Wrap your legs around me so you won't fall." I reluctanly did as he said and put them around his waist. I gripped tightly on his bare shoulders as he began to work my neck and upper chest with his mouth. More moans escaped me. A small chill went down my spine as I felt his wet tongue against my skin. His touches did feel good. Better than I thought. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as I thought. Should I just give in? I let out another moan as I felt him lick all the way from the base of my neck to the top of my chin. I dug my nails into his shoulders slightly. He let out a small groan when I did that. He then moved me from against the tree and laid me down in the soft, tall grass of the field. I decided not to fight it anymore. We were engaged so it was bound to happen anyways. He opened my kimono fully, exposing myself to him for the first time. I could feel slight butterflies in my stomach as I wondered how he looked right now. The butterflies increased as he then removed my underwear. I could feel myself blushing.

"Ba-Bankotsu?" I meekly said.

"You're so beautiful," he said, which made me blush harder. He then brought his lips to mine, kissing me with burning passion and desire. After a while, he moved from my lips, to my neck, down to my breasts. I gasped as I felt his mouth clamp around one, his hand caressing the other. They were both quickly stimulated. I soon felt an aching desire between my thighs and wondered why was it there. That never happened before. Was I really enjoying the intimacy of this? After repeating the same action to my other breast, Bankotsu moved lower to my stomach. He then began to move even lower. I gasped as I could feel his warm breath at my enterance.

"Bankotsu. No. You shouldn't," I said feeling very embarassed. He let out a slight chuckle before sticking his tongue in me. I gasped again. As he began to work me, the small sensation of pleasure within me began to grow stronger. I moaned his name, arching my back and neck. I thrusted my nails into the dirt as the burning desire began to envelop me. What in the world was this feeling? I'd never felt this kind of sensation before. I then felt my fiance stick two of his fingers in me and began to move them in and out, his mouth still lingering around my womanhood. I began to moan louder, my fingers running through his hair. I arched my back again as he began to move his fingers faster and his tongue harder. My heart was pounding and it was beginning to get hard to breathe. "Oh Bankotsuuu." My moans got louder and louder. I dug my nails into the dirt again as my left leg began to shake. The trembling then spread throughout my entire body. I wasn't even in control of my body or sounds anymore. The trembling soon ceased as I released something from within me. Bankotsu licked up every drop.

"Mmm...so good," he said.

"What...was...that?" I asked between breaths.

"Hmm...it seems as if that was your very first orgasm. I'm honored that I was the first one to give it to you. And the _only_ one to give them to you from now on." He began to kiss his way back to my lips. I could tell that he was completely naked now for I could feel his fire-hot skin pressed against me. He then moved his lips from mine to my ear. "I'm going to take you now," he whispered, nibbling on my lobe, "Just lay back and relax. It's just you and me. Right now, I just want you to forget about everything that happened."

"Yesss," I lustfully sighed, "make me forget."

"I love you so much, Nieci."

"I love you too." He then reached up and undid the sash around my eyes and tossed it over his shoulder. After they adjusted to the sunlight, I found myself staring up into loving dark eyes and I knew right then that I had nothing to worry about. Never before had I felt so safe. He ran a finger over my lips as he lifted one leg over his shoulder. He leaned down and gave me another passionate kiss as he entered my body. He started off very slowly and to my suprise, it actually felt good. I closed my eyes tightly as I concentrated on this feeling. My nails digging into the earth again. The breeze whipped around causing the tall grass to blow all around us. Everything about this felt sooo good. I arched my body again as I moaned very loudly.

"Are you enjoying it, my love?"

"Yessss." He didn't even have to ask. Never ever would I thought that sex could bring this kind of pleasure. I guess many people would say that I was crazy for doubting that it would, but when you've gone through things that I went through, it changes your perspective on intimacy. I'm just glad that I have Bankotsu to show me what love is _supposed_ to feel like.

"Ohhh Nieci. Move with me girl," Bankotsu moaned as he started to speed up a little. I began to move with him, matching his rhythmn. The burning sensation with in me began to come back. He began to speed up even more and my leg slipped off his shoulder. I didn't care, I just wrapped both legs around his waist as he continued to do his thing. I moaned loudly as he was able to go deeper. He pinned my arms down as he began to assault my neck again with kisses. I turned my head to the side and whimpered with pleasure. Once again, Bankotsu began to quicken the pace. So much so, that I began to lose the rhythmn and couldn't keep up with him. A wave of heat flowed through my entire body as I was about to go over the edge. My legs began to shake like they had done before and my breathing was very rapid.

"Ohhh ohhh, Bankotsu."

"That's it. Call out to me, Nieci."

"B-Bankotsu."

"Say my name girl."

"Oh my g...BANKOTSU!" The passion flowed throughout me, hightening all of my senses. My whole body began to shake with great intensity as I climaxed once more. I sank back down into the grass feeling very exhausted. Bankotsu began to slow his pace as he came about a minute or two after I did. He fell down beside me and put his kimono around us. I moved closer to him and laid my head on his chest. "Ah...oh Bankotsu...I love...you," I said, trying to catch my breath, while circling my finger on his stomach.

"Oh I love you too," he said as he stroked my hair, "so...are you satisfied?"

"Ummm...can we do it again? Please?" His eyebrows raised slightly.

"Insaitiable are we not? Oh my, I think I've created a monster." I giggled as he rolled back on top of me. "And after this time, I think that we might need to go relax in that hotspring not too far off. I've been dying to get you in some water." I laughed at him and nodded my head in agreement. He leaned down and kissed me ever so tenderly on the lips. We united as one once again and never before had I felt so happy.


	3. Chapter 23

_"I still gotta wonder why, I never seen a man cry, until I seen a man die."_

-"I Seen a Man Die" by Scarface

As we began to walk back to the hideout, Bankotsu and I were all smiles. We has spent the last two and a half hours doing nothing but making love. My body was so relaxed and tired at the same time and I had nothing but a feeling of pure bliss.

When we finally came back to the house, we noticed something strange. There was no Suikotsu nor was there a Jakotsu. We walked all through the house, but neither man was there.

"I wonder where they could have gone off to," I said to Bankotsu as I checked their room again, almost expecting that they would be there on the second time around.

"I don't know. Maybe they went to get some more supplies or food or something."

"We have enough supplies and we all ate before you and I left the house."

"Well they're big boys. They can handle themselves. But in the meantime..." I felt him sneak up behind me. I turned around and found myself pinned against the wall. He then lifted up one leg and put it around his waist. "Let's just enjoy our time alone, shall we."

"Mmmm," was all I said in reply. He leaned in and gave me a passionate kiss on the lips and I did likewise. We were about to get something started again, but the sudden sound of the door opening caused us to stop. He put my leg back down.

"Damn. Bad timing guys," he said, mostly to himself. I chuckled as I followed him out of the bedroom and into the main room. However when we got in there, we didn't see either Suikotsu or Jakotsu. I could tell that Bankotsu was beginning to get annoyed. "Okay where the hell are you two?" he asked. There was absolute silence. I was one hundred percent sure that we weren't just hearing things. The front door had definitely opened, yet we were still the only ones in the house. Suikotsu and Jakotsu wouldn't be so childish as to play a game of hide-and-seek with us, so I began to get suspicious. If they weren't the ones who opened the door, then who did. Whoever it was, they were still in the house. I slowly walked over to Bankotsu. He had his weapon with him, but my weapon was still in the bedroom.

"Be on guard because I don't think that its Jakotsu or Suikotsu," I whispered in his ear. I then turned my eyes to a closet that was in the room. I pointed to it and Bankotsu nodded his head. We began to slowly approach it like we were expecting some zombie or something to pop out.

"Stand back Nieci," Bankotsu instructed when we were about a foot or so from the door. I nodded my head and walked away, a few inches behind him. Bankotsu stretched a hand out, slid open the door, but jumped to the side just in case something did come out. Sure enough my suspicions were right. A man in all black, most likely a ninja or a demon slayer jumped out and had a katana waiting in his hands. I wasn't familiar with this man however. I guess he was a recent addition to Hari's staff. Bankotsu smirked as he lifted up Banryu, ready to spar with the guy. "Stand back Nieci," he repeated. I nodded my head and backed away a couple of more feet from the men. "So I guess Lord Minamoto sent you huh?"

"You could say that," the man said with a smug look and voice, which seemed to irritate Bankotsu even more. The man also noticed. "My my. Is someone having a bad day?" he smirked.

"I'm sorry that I'm not in such a good mood right now. I don't like it when people come in and ruin my fun."

"Ohhh my apologies. Then I'm make sure that your death is quick so you won't have to be in such a sour mood anymore!" the man went charging at Bankotsu with his weapon. Bankotsu smirked as he blocked the attack with Banryu. Seeing that his attack failed, the man jumped back to his original position.

"Heh! Is that all you got?!" Bankotsu smirked.

"Nonsense! I was just testing you," he said.

"Testing me you say? How ridiculous."

"Yes I was testing. I wanted to see if you could ward off this!" The man then swung his sword from where he was standing. I watched with wide eyes as I saw why he did it.

"What in the h...!!" Before he knew it, Bankotsu was flung into the wall from the impact of the stranger's sword. The man's sword was just like Jakotsus!

"Oh no Bankotsu!" I cried out, hoping that he was okay. I tried to run over to him, but he told me not too. The man then let out a loud cackle, being the only one who thought that something was funny."

"Awww two love birds ready to die side by side. How romantic." Bankotsu growled as he struggled to his feet. A little blood visible on his kimono sleeve.

"Shut up already will ya! So you have a Jakotsuto style sword. But unlike my comrade, you can't wield it properly. You defeat will be quick indeed." The man scowled at his comment. He then sent the sword at Bankotsu again, rather clumsily. Even though the blades of his sword seemed to be faster than the ones of the Jakotsuto, Bankotsu was able to avoid every strike. The man tried to attack him again, but like before Bankotsu dodged each blade. On his third attempt to cut Bankotsu down, Bankotsu deflected the sword with the blade of Banryu. The man gasped in horror as the snaking blades of the weapon were hurled back at him. The man landed a few feet from where he once stood after the assault on him was over. The man was now covered in blood and barely alive. "You fool," Bankotsu said as he began to walk over to the defeated opponent, "you should have known that being the leader of the Band of Seven, I know the secrets to each of my men's attacks! How dumb are you?!" I walked over beside Bankotsu and knelt down beside him as we hovered over the wounded man, near death.

"Please...spare me," he gasped out.

"Why should I?! You wouldn't have spared me!" Bankotsu snapped back. I gave the man a good look over, still trying to figure out who he was. I noticed that his armor was similar to the ones that Hari's ninjas wore, but the bandana around his arm was different. I leaned in closer to get a better look at the bandana. I then recognized the crest and was shocked to see it.

"Tell me man. Why do you have the crest of Lord Sanyo on your bandana?" Bankotsu turned to me with wide eyes.

"Lord Sanyo?! You mean the man who your uncle hired me to beat?!" I nodded my head.

"Answer me man, and your life shall be spared."

"I...I...don't know. I follow orders and that's all. Lord Minamoto directed me to kill you...so...I...came."

"Where are Suikotsu and Jakotsu?!" Bankotsu demanded. He never did get an answer for the man finally died from his injuries. "Dammit!" Bankotsu exclaimed. We both stood back to our feet. I walked out of the room and into our bedroom where my weapon was. When I returned to the main room, Bankotsu gave me a look of confusion.

"There isn't a doubt in my mind that Suikotsu and Jakotsu are already in battle at the castle," I said, "they must have went there while you and I were...anyway, like I was saying, they're more than likely there. And it also seems as if Hari has cut a deal with Lord Sanyo in order to use his troops."

"Why would Lord Minamoto and Lord Sanyo team up?"

"Who knows, but we must hurry so we can give Jakotsu and Suikotsu some assistance." We both ran out of the house and began our journey to the castle.

When we finally arrived, sure enough we saw Jakotsu and Suikotsu out in the front of the castle already in battle. I let out a sigh of relief for they were still alive. They had also managed to slay a good amount of the soldiers, but they were still greatly out numbered. Bankotsu and I ran over to where they were as fast as we could. Jakotsu gave us an annoyed look.

"Where in the HELL were you two?!" he snapped at us.

"Calm down! We're here now!" Bankotsu snapped back.

"Jakotsu. Do you know what's going on?" I asked.

"Well your uncle has gotten reinforcement that's for damn sure," he said.

"Yeah and they aren't the weaklings that we're used to," Suikotsu added. So I was right. Hari did make a deal with Lord Sanyo.

"Oh well, just more victims for us!" Bankostu yelled as he began to slay some soldiers. We all began to battle off the troops from the two castles, but in the back of my mind I wondered if we would make it out alive. Hari had really outdone himself this time. He must have made one hell of a deal with Lord Sanyo if he was able to get his troops. Hmph. His sneaky, kniving ways never cease to amaze me. Yet he was still dumb enough to keep his artillery right where it was, knowing that I knew this castle like the back of my hand. I looked over to a small shed a few feet away from the castle that I knew contained gunpowder, swords, and other weapons. Then, I got an idea.

"Hey Jakotsu," I said as I ran up beside him, killing about four soldiers on the way.

"Yeah?"

"You see that shed over there?"

"Yeah."

"It has all kinds of weapons and gunpowder in it. You are the stealthy one so see if you can sneak in there and get some gunpowder so we can blow some of these soldiers up. You know, make the playing field more level." Jakotsu's eyebrows raised and a small smirk played at his lips.

"Gotcha. You know, you're pretty smart for a woman." I rolled my eyes and smiled as he began to run off to do the task.

The rest of us began to ward off the soldiers while Jakotsu was still away. I really wished that Bankotsu and I hadn't done what we had done earlier so I would have had more energy. These soldiers were wearing my ass out. Damn that boyfriend of mine! My partner in crime, however, seemed to have most of his energy left. He was steady counting as he killed more and more troops.

"972, 973, 974, 975." He looked like he was having the time of his life. He would have continued, but the sound of a sudden explosion caught our attention. My eyes widened in horror at what I saw. The shed that held the weapons had suddenly exploded and was consumed in a ball of fire. The explosion also managed to kill a couple of troops, but that wasn't my main concern at the moment.

"JAKOTSU!!" I cried out. Both Suikotsu and Bankotsu stood frozen as they watched the flames engulf the building. Unfortunately, we should have continued to pay attention to our opponents. While we watched the scene before us, one of the soldiers saw it as a golden opportunity to do a sneak attack. He crept up behind Suikotsu and impaling him with the blade of the sword. I grimaced as it went all the way through.

"Suikotsu! Dammit!" Bankotsu yelled as he ran over to slay the soldier that had just killed his comrade. He then pulled the blood covered blade from his back, but it was of no use. He was already dead. Bankotsu dropped to his knees and stared at his friend's dead body in complete silence. I ran over to my boyfriend's side, killing even more soldiers. I knelt down beside him.

"Bankotsu..." I said, staring at him with great concern. He covered his face with his hand. My concern intensified as I saw a little water trickle down his cheek. I put my hand on his shoulder. "Bankotsu..."

"Kyokotsu. Ginkotsu. Mukotsu. Renkotsu. Jakotsu. Suikotsu. Every last one of my men have been slain. DAMMMIT!" More tears began to flow as he still covered his face up. "DAMMIT TO HELL!"

"Oh Bankotsu..." I said as I rubbed his back. I had never seen him shed tears before. He truly was upset.

"Ku ku ku ku! Awww how cute. The little boy has feelings." I looked up to see that Hari, Jiro Mezuma, and Sargeant Takahashi had all come out to see the carnage all around the castle. "I would save those tears for that woman of yours Bankotsu. Because after I rape her in front of you, I shall take both of your lives!" I stared daggers at him. Bankotsu moved his hand away from his eyes. The tears were all dried up and his eyes held nothing but full on rage.

"Hari you sick bastard," he growled as we both rose to our feet, "I shall kill you for what all you've done to Nieci. Not only that, but I shall kill you for taking the lives of my comrades." He tightened his grip around Banryu. Hari only cockily smirked.

"Hmph. I see you want to join your friends in death."

"If I should die tonight, just know that I'M TAKING YOU TO HELL WITH ME!!!" And just like that, the final battle was on.


	4. Chapter 24

"Ha! You? Take me to Hell? Don't be ridiculous. You and that wench of yours will be the only ones to die tonight," Hari coldly said.

"Why you sick bastard!" Bankotsu growled

"Ku ku ku. Why Bankotsu, I didn't know that you were so passionate about things like this. And here I thought that a mercenary like you had no heart. You've really suprised me."

"Cut the crap Hari. Any sane, normal human being has a heart. To bad you don't have one though. I wanted to rip it out of your chest!"

"Ku ku ku! Temper, temper. Very well then Bankotsu. If you and Nieci can get pass Sargeant Takahashi and his most skilled ninjas, then I shall grant you two a shot at me." I looked over Hari's shoulder to see that four men, dressed in all black were comming towards us. They stopped in front of my uncle acting as a sort of sheild for him. "I'll be awaiting for you two in the castle. If you should survive that is. Come on Jiro."

"Yes M'Lord," Jiro said. The two men turned and began to walk back to the castle.

"Oh hold on you're not getting away do you?!" Bankotsu yelled as he tried to charge after him, but the ninjas got in the way.

"Not so fast young blood!" Sargeant Takahashi cried out. He pulled a match out of his pocket and threw it a few feet behind him. Instantly, a ring of fire sprung up all around us, leaving us completely trapped.

"What in the hell?!" Bankotsu snapped.

"Ku ku ku. Lord Minamoto wanted me to make sure that you two had to get through me and these ninjas first. There is absolutely no way out. Ha ha, I guess you could say that the fires of Hell caught up with you before you could catch up with them."

I gritted my teeth as I stared at each of the ninjas. Like the one who had tried to ambush me and Bankotsu at the house, they all had bandanas with the crest of Lord Sanyo on them. "Takahashi! Tell me why do all of your ninjas belong to Lord Sanyo?" I asked. A small smirk played at his lips.

"Lord Sanyo and Lord Minamoto made a deal with each other. It seems as if M'Lord isn't the only one who has a grudge against your father Nieci. To be honest with you I respect your father's legacy, but what I don't respect is some half witted girl who has the nerve to call herself an assassin."

"I _am_ an assassin. Don't take me lightly, Takahashi, or you'll end up dead."

"Stop playing games Nieci. Bankotsu might be a barbarian, but what he is is a true fighter. A true warrior cannot be trained. No, a true warrior is born with a fighter's spirit. Just because you are Mokoto Kasugi's only child doesn't mean that you have the talent like he did. You're in a man's world now. Its very different than 'tea time'. You should have just stuck to playing with your little dollies and makeup. You truly are a foolish girl."

"You know, I can tell that you work for my uncle because you are full of shit just like him." Takahashi scowled at my comment. "Don't get me wrong Sargeant, but I have no reason to fear this so called 'Man's World' of yours. From the looks of it, it seems as if some of your own men that you yourself trained have already fallen victim to my meteor hammer. And let's not forget that I'm the one who took out Sasuke Fujima. So before you start to declare your victory over me, just remember one thing. I earned my right to be an assassin. I earned my right to become Fukushuukotsu, the First Lady of the Band of Seven. I earned my right to wear the Kasugi last name. And I have also earned the right to kill your lord. So if you want to die tonight just to protect some coward man who doesn't even give a damn about you, be my guest. Then we'll really see who's the fool." By the time I'd finished my little speech, Sargeant Takahashi was all fired up and ready to go.

"Hmph. How...touching Nieci. Men! Front line!" The four ninjas all came in front of Takahashi. "These four men in front of you are highly skilled assassins. On the level of your father, Nieci. They are part of the Ritsu Clan from Setsuna Village. Sanosuke Ritsu, Kenshin Ritsu, Aoshi Ritsu, and Saito Ritsu. I'll be suprised if you and Bankotsu even last five minutes against these guys. I hope that your speech wasn't wasted Nieci. If you survive, I'll take you on myself." I rolled my eyes and smirked at him.

"Heh! Bring it on!" Bankotsu cried out lifting up Banryu. I walked over to my boyfriend and stood so we were back to back. Two ninjas for him, two ninjas for me. "Nieci, I just want you to know that no matter what, I love you." I smiled, trying to hide my nervousness.

"Ahhh stop it Bankotsu. You talk as if we won't make it out alive. You can tell me how much you love me later. And you can show me how much too." I heard him laugh.

"Enough of this romantic crap! Lets go!" Aoshi Ristu cried out. He and my other opponent, Sanosuke Ritsu came charging at me while Bankotsu handled Saito and Kenshin Ritsu. Sargeant Takahashi waited patiently, all little off to the side. Aoshi and Sanosuke were tough opponents indeed. They were super fast and very flexible so they were able to dodge my attacks with ease. If it would have been one on one, the fight would have been level but I had two freakin cheetah-like men to worry about. I didn't know how Bankotsu was fairing either, but it sounded like he was having a tough time as well. Sanosuke had a long katana and while I was distracted by Aoshi, he snuck up behind me and stabbed me in my side. I had jumped out the way so he wouldn't get my back. Lucky for me, my armor was so tough that it didn't so much damage, but I was still wounded. I could feel the warmth of the blood flowing down my side. My injury didn't stop me though. It only fired me up even more.

The battle between us an the ninjas lasted for quite a while. It had now began to storm outside, putting out the ring of fire around us, so we had more room to fight. And as we got more room, Bankotsu and I got more steam. I had managed to slay Sanosuke Ritsu and he had managed to slay Saito Ritsu. However, Bankotsu still had two opponents to fight, for Takahashi had now joined the mix taking Saito's place. In the back of my mind I was hoping, praying that he would be okay, but there was nothing that I could do for him. I had to concentrate on killing Aoshi before he killed me.

"I thought the rumors were false when they said that Mokoto Kasugi's daughter had become a dangerous assassin. I guess I was mistaken. You are as deadly as you are beautiful," Aoshi said. A small smirk played at my lips.

"Don't think that flattery will get you any sympathy."

"Ha ha. I didn't expect it to. Still, if I should be slain by you as my brother was, I'll be happy that it was another Kasugi rather than some low life like Lord Minamoto."

"Glad to hear." I swung the weight of my meteor hammer over my head and began to send attacks at Aoshi. He avoided them. He then sent attacks at me and I avoided his strikes. This exchange of strikes went on and on until I finally managed to hit him with my hammer in his side. I grimaced as I heard a few ribs break. He fell to his knees, blood pouring from his mouth. I walked over to him, ready to deliver the final blow. "Sorry it had to end like this," I said.

"Nonsense. Such is apart of an assassin's life," he said before I killed him with my weapon. Three down, two to go. I turned and ran over by my boyfriends side.

"I'm your opponent now Takahashi. You said that you wanted me, so here I am."

"I'm suprised you made it past the Ritsu brothers, little girl. Don't think you can make it past me though."

"We'll see!" Me and him began to fight, while Bankotsu continued to ward off Kenshin Ritsu.

"I'm sorry I can't go easy on you. I have to avenge my brother's deaths! I hope you understand!" Kenshin hollered at Bankostu.

"Oh, I understand completely!" I heard Bankotsu yell back before the sound of clashing metal rocked through the air.

The storm had now intensified and it was raining very hard. It was kind of hard to see with all of the water falling, but I was still able to ward of Takahashi. He truly was the toughest opponent that I had to face so far. His skill was at great levels. Still, I kept on fighting. He was the only man who stood in the way of me getting my revenge on my uncle. Kenshin Ritsu had now been slain, so the odds were in our favor now. As soon as Bankotsu withdrew his blade from the dead ninja, he rushed over to my side.

"Dammit Takahashi I expected more of a challenge. Those ninjas were easy to take out. Thanks to you, I've slayed my 999th man. One more to go and I'll have an even one thousand!" Bankotsu declared. Sargeant Takahashi began to slowly back away as we began to close in on him.

"Hmph! No matter. You two still won't get past me."

"Idiot! We killed two men by ourselves! I'm sure we can kill ONE together!" I yelled. Still, Takahashi had on the same smirk. Like he was planning something. We both began to battle Takahashi and his twin swords. We definitly had the upper hand for I was able to snatch one of the swords away from him. We would have killed him right then and there, but something happened to cause us to stop. All of a sudden, an arrow came from the castle entrance. I was able to dodge it, but somebody wasn't. I looked up to see that the arrow had hit Bankotsu and was now sticking out his chest! It had pierced his armor!! "BANKOTSU!!!" I cried out as I began to run over to him, but before I could reach him, another arrow had been shot. Once again, it pierced the armor and it looked like it had gotten closer to the heart. Bankotsu hit the ground, blood flowing from his lips. I flew to the ground beside him and rested his head in my lap. "Bankotsu!! Bankotsu!!" I cried out again, my eyes beginning to get wet.

"Don't worry Nieci...I'm...okay" he gasped out.

"BANKOTSU!!" I screamed, tears flowing down my face now.

"KU KU KU!!!" I jerked my head around to see Takahashi laughing wildly. "What kind of assassin are you?! There are no tears on the battle field!" I laid Bankotsu back down and rose to my feet. My body shaking with rage. Never EVER had I been as mad as I was now.

"You...BASTARD!!!" I screamed through tears.

"Ku ku ku! Like I said, what kind of an assassin are you, crying like that?! How shameful!" He came running towards me with his single katana. He saw it as an opportunity for my weapon was now on the ground. Too bad for him though. He should have waited. Before he could hit me, I impaled my hidden blade right through his stomach. Sargeant Takahashi's eyes widened upon being stabbed. Blood flowing from his mouth. "Gasp...A...hidden...sword?"

"That's what kind of assassin I am, bastard! Now you can take the memory of being slain by a woman to Hell with you!" I quickly reached down and picked up my weapon, hitting him in the head with the weight. He fell to the wet earth dead. I then turned around and rushed back over to Bankotsu's side. His breathing was very shallow and I could tell that we was going to black out in any second.

"Bankot...Bankotsu," I sobbed, pulling him into my lap again. He weakly smiled up at me.

"Don't stain your beauty with tears Nieci. I'll be fine. Just know that I love you okay."

"I...love...you...too," I sobbed. I leaned down to kiss him before he went completely unconcious. After about a minute or so, I stood back up. I looked all around me. Every single person who was on the battlefield was now dead, the rain washing away their blood. Bankotsu and I were the only surviors out of anyone and now he was on the brink of death. There were countless medical supplies in the castle, but in order to get them, I had to get through Hari first. The final showdown had finally arrived. Me versus my uncle. And this time, I wasn't going to be the loser.


	5. Chapter 25

With all of my strength that I had built up during my assassin training, I was able to lift Bankotsu off of the soaked ground. Right when I had him leaning on my shoulder, another arrow was shot and went right between our heads and into a tree that was behind us. Who in the hell was shooting those arrows? They were coming from the entry way of the castle but it was raining so hard and it was so dark that I couldn't see. Even the lightening that lit the sky wasn't enough light for me to see. I had to get Bankotsu out of the weather, but with those arrows comming at me like that we would both be in danger. It seems as if I was forced to take out the competition first. I laid Bankotsu back down on the grass for the time being. As I was kneeling down, once again another arrow was shot. Okay this really had to stop. I got my weapon and began to charge toward the castle. Two more arrows were shot at me, but as I got closer I was able to see that it was Jiro Mezuma that was doing the shooting. "Don't move another inch!" Jiro demanded with another arrow placed in his bow.

"Get out the way," I demanded in a cold, stern voice.

"Bossy wench. How dare you order me around."

"I'd move if I were you. Don't tell me that Hari put you as a blockade to him too."

"I will defend Lord Minamoto to the very end."

"You guys truly are idiots. Do you think that Hari would risk i his /i life for you?"

"That is of no concern to me right now.

"I'm not going to tell you again. Move Jiro!"

"Ku ku ku. What is your little boyfriend in danger? Are you pissed because I shot at him?" I let out a low growl. I began to swing the weight of my weapon over my head. "Your weapon isn't fast enough to stop one of my arrows!" he declared. He let the arrow in his bow go, but I jumped out of the way while still swinging my weapon. Before Jiro could position another arrow, I let the ball of my weapon go and it went flying into Jiro's chest, knocking the bow from his hands. He hit the floor with a thud. He began to bleed from the mouth. I slowly walked over to him and stared down into his blank eyes. I then took two fingers to feel his pulse. There was none. I guess my strike had crushed his heart. I then turned an ran back over to my fallen boyfriend. Once again, I lifted him up and leaned him on my shoulder. Slowly but surely, I was able to make it to the entry of the castle. I kicked Jiro's dead body out of the way and down the steps. I then laid Bankotsu down in the spot. As delicately as I could, I removed the arrows from his chest. I then took off his armor and undid his kimono. The hits had been close to his heart, but it seemed as if they didn't pierce it for he was still breathing and had a pulse. Although both were very low. He was also bleeding a lot. I took his kimono and used it to stop some blood flow. I had to get to the medical supplies quickly. I knew that it would be okay if I left Bankotsu here for the time being. Hari wouldn't be anywhere near the front of the castle and everyone else was dead. I went up to his ear and lightly kissed it.

"I'll be back as soon as possible. Just hold on," I told him before softly kissing his lips. I got back up and began to make my way deep into the castle.

The castle was very dark. Not a single candle was lit and the only time light did fill the rooms was whenever there was a ligthening strike. I knew that this was Hari's doing. He was probably lurking somewhere in the shadows, ready to catch me off guard. So I was very slow and cautious with my steps. Still I had to be quick if I was going to get Bankotsu the help he needed. I began to slowly climb the stairs to the second floor of the castle, which held the closet with the medical supplies. I held onto the railing as I guide as each foot touched each stair. In the back of my mind I was wondering where Hari was. He was in here somewhere, but where I didn't know.

I finally reached the top of the stairs and finding the closet with the supplies was an easy task from there. I slid the door open and felt around. With the help of the lightening I was able to find the bandages and the alcohol. I put both on the ground as I slid the door back. While I was rumaging through the boxes trying to feel out certain bandages, a strike of lightening revealed that there was a dark shadow that now covered the closet door. I gasped as I turned around to see that Hari was standing over me with a sword in his hands. I quickly rolled out of the way as the blade came crashing down through the closet door. I jumped to my feet with my weapon ready in my hands. "What a shame, I missed," Hari said.

"Damn you you sneaky bastard."

"Now is that any way to talk to your uncle, Nieci? The man who took you in after your scoundrel parents died?"

"Hari you are no kin to me."

"Oh but Nieci we are. Our blood says so. Very are very much kin indeed. I thought that you could tell by how we showed our love for one another. And boy did I show my love for you." He smirked as he licked his lips. That only seemed to infuriate me more.

"I don't love you in either of those ways. You are pure trash Hari for what you've done. Not only for what you did to me, but for what you did to the Band of Seven, your soldiers, your advisors, and to Bankotsu. All because I began to refuse to lay with you and accept your abuse. You truly are dispicable!" He let out a cocky laugh.

"Wench! You should know that its my way or no way! I wouldn't have had to go through all this trouble if you would have been a good girl and stayed in my bed like the whore you are. Its your fault that all of those people died."

"DON'T! Don't pull that crap on me Hari. Ha! I can't believe I used to let you brainwash me with that guilt trip of yours! We all know who's to blame and that's you. But I can see that this is getting us nowhere so let's get this show on the road." I began to swing my weapon over my head. Hari likewise lifted his sword. I let the weight fly at him, but he hit the chain with the sword and deflected it into the wall instead. I brought it back and began to charge at him with it, swinging it in all kinds of motions. He ran backwards until his back hit the wall. I then sent the ball flying at him in a straight angle, but he ducked before it could hit his face. I brought it back again and smirked.

"Someone's been practicing." He just smirked back.

"You don't think that I'd let some girl get the best of me do you?"

"I see. But its too bad that I will anyways!" I turned around and sent the weapon flying at him backwards, so when I turned around and brought it back to me, I could kick it back at him again. Once again, he dodged both strikes by hitting the chain with the sword. Hmmm. So it seemed as if I would have to disarm him first. This time he came charging at me, but I turned and ran the other way towards the far wall. When I got to it, I ran up it, did a backflip off of it and landed behind Hari. I then sent the weapon flying at him and wrapped it around the blade of the sword. I was about to pull it from him, but Hari foresaw my action. He gave his sword a hard yank and because he was stronger than me, I was disarmed of my weapon. He then threw my meteor hammer down the flight of stairs. The pull also threw me face first into the ground. I hopped back up before he could strike me with his sword.

"Ku ku ku. Poor Nieci. No weapon at all. What will you do now?" He was right. I didn't have a weapon. My hidden blade was still sticking out of Takahashi's stomach. I had no choice but to fight with my hands and feet.

"Don't worry Hari. In the end, you'll be six feet under."

"Ku ku ku. Still talking shit I see. Nieci, I'll make you eat those words!" He came charging at me with the sword, but I dodged each strike. I then began to block the blade with my hands and feet until he too was disarmed. The sword now sticking out of the wall. My hands were now slightly bleeding from me blocking the blade, but I would be okay. The playing field was now level. It would now be a battle of natural skill. I felt confident in my martial arts training and I was sure that I would beat him easily. Then again, he had been training too. I didn't know how good he was now, so I didn't take the chance of him striking first, so I began the assault.

Left foot, right foot, right hand. Hari blocked every single attack. I tried it again. Left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot, left hand, left hand, right hand. Still every attack was blocked. I jumped back to my original position and began to analyze Hari. He had indeed gotten more skilled and more cocky. The lightening revealing his smug demeanor. "Come on Nieci is that all you got?!"

"Not hardly!" I ran at him again. Left foot, right foot, left hand, right hand, backwards roundhouse, spinning kick, uppercut. Not only was he able to block each attack, but he managed to get around me and hit me with the back of his hand. I staggered backward a little, holding my cheek. It didn't matter though. I just went at him again. Jumping roundhouse, side kick, left foot, right foot, right hand, right foot, sweeping kick. I managed to knock him off of his feet with the sweeping kick. While he was still on the ground, I ran over to him, jumped on him and began to whail on his face. After a few hits, he flipped me over and began to hit me back, but I popped him in the nose with the palm of my hand. Blood began to flow as he hopped off of me and held it in his hands. He withdrew his hand and eyed the red liquid with great anger.

"Wench!" he cried running at me again. My back was toward the wall as he ran to me. I ducked under a swinging arm and ran under him and turned around behind him. My back now facing the stairs. Hari stopped himself from running into the wall. As he turned around, I tried to connect another spinning kick with his face but he ducked under my leg. Before I could turn all the way around, I felt a foot fly into my side, making me lose my balance. I began to fall down a couple of stairs, but when I was halfway down, I caught the railing and stopped myself. I then ran down the rest of the stairs until we were both back on the ground floor. I reached for my weapon, but he pushed me down before I could get it. I then tripped him up before he could get it. He was bleeding from his face and I from my arms and legs. Still, we both had a lot of fight left in us. We continued to duke it out in the main room of the house. Left hand, right hand, uppercut, side kick, left foot, right foot. On my last attempt to kick him, he caught my foot in the air and flipped me heels over head into the ground. I let out a loan groan as my body connected with the hard floor. Before I could make it to my feet, Hari kicked me in my stomach and sent me flying into the wall causing me to groan again in pain.

"Ku ku ku! Stand up little girl! Fight me like your scumb father would! You want to be like him don't you!"

"Damn...you," I gasped as I clutched my stomach where he had hit me.

"There you go again with that disrespect!" He ran over to me and yanked me up by my hair. Before I knew it, Hari took two of his fingers and drove them into my right eye. I screamed in pain as I could feel blood flowing down my face. I kicked him in the groin and as a result causing him to double over in pain. I then brought my knee to his face, busting him up even more. While he was lying on the ground writhing in pain, I sunk to my knees and brought a hand up to my bleeding eye. I still had an eyeball, but I definintely couldn't see out of it. Even through the blood. His attack had blinded me. I watched the bloody tears fall to the floor out of my left eye which was also clouded in tears.

"You're such a careless woman! I swear!" Gasp That voice! I looked up and saw somebody who I had NOT expected to see anymore. It was Jakotsu! His clothes were badly burned and bloody and he had soot all over him, but he was still alive. He also had Bankotsu and Banryu over his shoulder, and Bankotsu seemed to be regaining consciousness.

"Ja...Jakotsu?" I said in shock.

"First you try to kill me, then you leave your boyfriend all alone, and now you're losing to that bastard over there. If I didn't like you, I'd so slap you right now!"

"Jakotsu?"

"Don't Jakotsu me! Kill that twisted fool right where he stands. I'll take care of Bankotsu. Where are the medical supplies?!"

"Se...second floor," I said as I wiped away the tears. Jakotsu then walked passed us and began to climb the stairs muttering something about 'incompetent women'.

"Damn. I thought I'd killed them all," Hari groaned as he started to rise to his feet. My only seeing eye held rage as I rose to my feet as well. I might have been handicapped, but I was still determined to destroy him. He wasn't going to win! He couldn't win! I only had to get to my weapon that was lying at the base of the stairs. He came running at me and I did likewise. Except when I came at him, I slid under his legs and ran as fast as I could to the base of the stairs. I picked up my weapon and tried to stand up, but Hari kneed my back causing me to fall again. I also lost my grip on the weapon. As I tried to reach for it, Hari stepped on my hand and got it before me. I stood back up and jumped back a few feet as Hari began to swing my weapon over his head.

"KU KU KU! ITS ALL OVER! DIE NIECI!" I ducked and covered my head as the ball of the weapon went flying at me. The whole weapon went flying across the room and hit the far wall. I then heard a loud groan from my uncle. I looked up to see that Bankotsu had stabbed him in the back with Banryu.

"Cur...curse...you...Bankotsu," Hari gasped as he fell to his knees. Blood flowing fom his back.

"One. Thousand," Bankotsu smirked, withdrawing the sword. Yet, Hari was still not dead. "Hmmm. I guess I'll let my future wife deliver the final blow." He looked at me and smirked and I smirked back. I ran over and got my weapon. As I returned, I saw Hari trying to crawl away. I gave him a hard kick to the stomach and leaned him up against the wall. He was now defenseless against me like I had been to him sooo many times before.

"You don't have the guts to kill me Nieci," he growled as blood continued to flow from his body. Hmmm, before I met Bankotsu that might have been true. I would have continued to let him dominate me night after night. But now, I was a changed woman. Weak Nieci didn't exist anymore. It was the end of the road for Lord Hari Minamoto. All of the beatings, the rapings, how he would sometimes starve me, the verbal abuse, the murdering of Bankotsu's friends, how he tried to kill my boyfriend, how he bad mouthed my mother, how he bad mouthed my father, and how he robbed me of my dignity and innocence. And he had the nerve to say that I wouldn't kill him?!

"Ha ha! Paybacks a bitch isn't it Hari. Have fun in Hell!" And with that, I sent the weapon flying directly in his face, crushing both his skull and face. He fell to the side, covered in blood. And lifeless. It was finally over. Hari had been defeated and we were now free from his schemes and plots. I sank to the floor in both relief and exhaustion and leaned against the wall. Bankotsu slowly walked over to me, drained himself. He took a seat beside me. "It's all over," were the only words I said, "It's all over."

* * *

**Five Days Later**

"Nieeeeciiii. Oh Nieeeciii." I opened my eye to see who was calling me. I looked up to see that Bankotsu was standing over my bed with a huge smile. "Good morning." I smiled back.

"Good morning, Bankotsu."

"Are you okay?" He was referring to my now blind right eye. It had a black patch around it and I would probably never be able to see out of it again, but hey. I was still alive. I nodded my head in reply. He smiled again as he reached down and yanked me out of bed and picked me up into his arms. He was all healed up too. I giggled as he spun me around. "Glad to hear it," he said, setting me back down on my feet.

"Oh you guys its too early in the morning for this much noise," Jakotsu whinned as he came into our room rubbing his eyes. He was going to live with us in the Suhitzo Village untill Bankotsu and I got married. The villagers had given us a house as a token of appreciation for defeating their evil lord.

"Well I guess you better cover your ears then because we're going to be making a lot more," I said with a smirk. Bankotsu then cocked an eyebrow at me. I smirked at him in reply. "You remember what I said to you on the battlefield. 'You can tell me how much you love me later. And you can _ show_ me how much too.'." Bankotsu then smirked back. He turned to his best friend again.

"Buh bye," he smiled as he pushed him out of the room and slid the door shut.

"BLEEEEEEECK!!!" Jakostu made gagging noises as he thought about what we were going to do. "But. She's. A. Woman!!" We heard the sound of running feet and the front door slam shut. We both laughed at the flamboyant man's silliness. I then walked over to Bankotsu and pulled him down for a deep kiss. He wrapped his strong arms around me and kissed me back. He then pushed me down on top of the bed causing me to giggle a bit. He then climbed on with me, eyes still holding just love.

"I can't wait to make you my wife and have little assassins with you." I smiled at him.

"Just like their mommy and daddy huh?"

"Yep. But even better."

"Well, I don't know if they'll be better, but they can try." He laughed and I did to. He leaned over and gave me another passionate kiss.

"I love you my Nieci."

"laughs I love you too. More than you'll ever know."

[The End

* * *

A/N: Awww happily ever after . I must say that if anyone deserves a happy ending, its Nieci. Okay, I would like to say thank you to everyone who read this. I appreciate it and all of the feedback! Mwah 


End file.
